Handguards are designed to protect the shooter from being burned due to contact with the hot barrel of a firearm. Commonly handguards also designed to facilitate the connection of weapon accessories (optics, laser, night vision, foregrips, bipods, tactical lights, etc.) to the firearm.
Handguards having four picatinny rails located around the barrel (a top rail, a bottom rail, a left rail, and a right rail) are known. Typically, each of the four rails run the length of the handguard which allows rail mounted weapon accessories to be located on many different positions on the handguard. These rails system (quad rail systems) are generally not comfortable to hold as the rails themselves are not ergonomic. The present disclosure provides a handguard with improved functionality and ergonomics.